


Dance The Night Away

by NahaFlowers



Category: The Hour
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 00:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7014277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NahaFlowers/pseuds/NahaFlowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bel is feeling down.  Lix knows exactly how to cheer her up.</p>
<p>Set between s1 and s2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance The Night Away

**Author's Note:**

> Written for bygone-age on Tumblr.

It was just a regular night (or a regular night after Freddie had gone away, which in Bel’s opinion wasn’t a regular night at all) and they had all gone out for Hector’s birthday. He had been a huge pain recently, coming in late and hungover most days, acting up, cutting Lix’s work without asking and just generally not being on top form. More to the point, tonight he’d had a bit too much to drink and for some unknown reason had taken to ribbing Bel about Freddie. Bel retreated to Lix, who was settled in the corner with a bottle of whisky and had been for some time. As soon as Bel sat down, she poured a tumbler of whisky for her, which Bel immediately consumed before wordlessly thrusting the glass back out for another one. Lix poured it amusedly.

“He’s driving me up the wall,” Bel said, as soon as she’d downed the second tumbler of scotch.

“Who, Hector, or Freddie?” Lix asked innocently, causing Bel to swat at her. She didn’t look too annoyed though, which Lix took to be a good sign. “He’s driving us all up the wall, dear.”

“Who, Hector, or Freddie?” Bel repeated drolly, but it came off a bit too accurate for her liking. The Hour wasn’t the same without Freddie, they all felt it, not just Bel, and Hector acting up was hardly new. It was just harder to deal with now she didn’t have her right hand man rebutting Hector’s idiocy and backing her up. He had just…upped and left, leaving them to deal with the mess. How very like him…

“Come on, Bel, you look sad,” Lix said, draining her glass and getting to her feet. “Won’t you dance with me?” She held out a hand, wiggling her fingers enticingly.

Bel looked up at Lix, jerked out of her stupor. “What?”

“Dance with me. I know you enjoy dancing! It’ll put the rose back in your cheeks, darling.”

Bel giggled. “Alright then,” she said, taking Lix’s hand and allowing herself to be pulled to her feet. “Why not?”

It was only when they got to the dance floor, if you could call it that, that Bel noticed a flaw in the plan. “Lix,” she said, starting to giggle hysterically, “who’s going to lead?”

Lix smiled indulgently. “I will, darling. Anyway, I’ve done it before.” She wondered if Bel would catch her meaning.

Bel raised her eyebrows. “You mean-”

Lix nodded. Bel smiled slyly.

Lix looked almost embarrassed for a moment, an expression Bel had never seen on the older woman’s face before. She savoured it for a moment, before Lix said “Come on, let’s dance.” 

Bel nodded enthusiastically, leaning into her and letting Lix lead the way, closing her eyes and just letting herself get lost in the music. It was nice. She hadn’t felt this at peace for a while.

After a while, Lix whispered in her ear “And after this, the glorious woman is taking you home.”

“Marvellous,” said Bel. “Perhaps I’ll invite her in for a nightcap?”

Lix almost growled in her ear. “I should think so too.


End file.
